


A Golden Touch

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So I never saw this in my inbox, and I feel reeeeeally bad about it. So here is a very late request for a reader insert, where the reader has “The Midas Touch” and Cisco is trying to create gloves to help them control it. Requested by @rynnwolfe





	

“Ok, try these on,” Cisco dropped a the pair of gloves he’d just finished making on the table in front of you, a pair of work goggles pushed up his face to hold his hair back. You looked down a the gloves apprehensively, the last fourteen times Cisco had presented you with a test pair of power dampening gloves running through your mind as you stared at them, each one a failure. Cisco could see the hesitation written across your face and squatted to be at eye level with you, “Hey,” he said with a small smile, “we’ll figure it out ok, I know it’s sucked so far, but I promise not to stop until we get it right, ok?”

 

You managed a half smile in return, “I know you won’t Cisco,” you said, lifting your hands from your lap to the table top before letting out a sigh, “it’s just so frustrating,” you flexed your hands in front of you and frowned, “I can’t even remember the last time I touched someone, I can’t even get a hug like this,” you chuckled to yourself before adding, “and I could really use one to be honest.”

 

Cisco gave you a sympathetic nod, “I know Y/N,” he replied quietly, then he snapped his fingers and pointed at you, “tell you what, I’ll make you a deal,” he poked the gloves where they lay on the table, “first thing I do after we figure out how to make these work, is give you the best hug you’ve ever gotten, alright?”

 

That got you to laugh, “A Cisco quality hug huh?” you asked with an eyebrow raised, “I couldn’t possibly pass that up!” you pulled the gloves closer and began to put them on carefully. To be fair, this pair was a massive improvement over the first three, which immediately began to turn gold at your touch. It was such an inconvenient power to have, sure you could turn anything to gold which was financially helpful if you really needed the cash, but mostly it was just annoying, never being able to touch anything directly, like food, or people. You’d spent the past month and a half making meals based on whether you could eat it with a utensil, and had gone even longer than that without so much as a high five from another living person. Luckily, you were safe from your own powers, so you didn’t turn to gold every time you covered your mouth from a sneeze.

 

You took a deep breath as you pulled the gloves snug against your fingers, wiggling them a little to get used to the feel of them. The material was thin so that your hands didn’t get sweaty while wearing them, but it was solid, almost like Barry’s leather ones but the fabric felt stretchier than leather. “Well,” you said as you scrutinized them, “they feel alright…lets test them out.”

 

Cisco nodded and pulled out the bag of cotton balls Caitlin had given you as test subjects. He pulled a cotton ball out and set it in the middle of the table before backing away, “Ok Y/N, snatch up that fluffy lil cotton ball.”

 

You bit your lip as you reached out for it, closing your eyes as your hand hovered over the small fluffy ball. You sucked in a breath and held it as you brought your hand down, anticipating the feeling of the cotton ball hardening under your palm. The feeling never came, your eyes snapping open as you felt your palm pressing flat against the table. You snatched you hand back as though you’d been burned, eyes wide as the cotton ball fluffed back up before you, very clearly still made of it’s original material. “Ha!” you squealed picking the ball up in your fingers and squishing it, “It worked!” you laughed as tears came to your eyes, your fingers working pulling the cotton ball apart enthusiastically, “Oh my god Cisco it worked! It really worked!” you jumped up from your seat, Cisco laughing and clapping his hands in celebration with you.

 

“Alright! Awesome!” he cheered, “I told you we’d figure it ou- oof!”

 

You practically jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a hug, “Thank you Cisco! Thank you so so so much!” you wept against his shoulder, “I can’t even tell you how happy I am.”

 

Cisco wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back slowly, “Hey, hey I know,” he said softly, hugging you closer as you cried against him, “I’m just glad I could help you Y/N.”

 

You pulled back, wiping your tears and sniffling, “Sorry, I was just so excited,” you grimaced at the wet spot you’d left on his shoulder.

 

Cisco shook his head, smiling his sunshine smile at you, “There’s no need to apologize Y/N, after all, a deal is a deal.”

 

You grinned at him, “Yeah, a deal is a deal,” you nodded your agreement.

 

You both stood smiling at each other for a few moments more until Cisco cleared his throat and looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks, “Well anyway,” he said, scratching his neck awkwardly, “how about we put those gloves to another test and get you some finger food, huh?”

 

Your eyes lit up at the idea, “Oh god yes!” you practically moaned, “where did you have in mind?”

 

“The best place in town, of course,” he replied taking your hand, the warmest smile you’d ever received from another person practically glowing on his face, “Big Belly Burger!”


End file.
